Le moment parfait
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Dans l'Air Treck comme dans la vie, pour Ikki, tout est question d'instinct.


**Auteur : **Inrainbooooowz, bowz, bowz, bowz, bowz... (vous savez, le générique de DBZ. Non ? Bon...)

**Rating : **K+ (I'm sooo soft)

**Diclaimer : **Le génialissime mange Air Gear appartient au nom moins génialissime mangaka Oh!Great.

**Résumé : **Dans l'Air Treck comme dans la vie, pour Ikki, tout est toujours une question d'instinct.

**Note :** 16ième nuit du Fof, 3ième écrit : Powaaa ! Thème **_Maintenant_**. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu écrire sur Air Gear. Les nuits m'aident vraiment à faire tous mes fandoms, c'est cool. Plus d'infos par MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le moment parfait<strong>

Pour Ikki, tout était toujours question d'instinct, toujours. En tout cas lui fonctionnait ainsi. Ce n'était pas réfléchi, ce n'était pas prévu ni calculé, c'était un feeling, une sensation, quelque chose qu'il ressentait au fond de lui sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, qu'il attendait et qu'il écoutait toujours.

Il ridait sur un mur, trop vite, trop haut, et il allait tomber, d'une seconde à l'autre, perdre l'adhérence et se détacher de la façade. Il le savait parfaitement, il savait que s'il se décollait trop tôt, il ne pourrait pas atteindre le sommet de l'immeuble, mais que s'il le faisait trop tard, il ne pourrait pas donner une impulsion suffisante contre la surface dure pour entraîner les roues et que la gravité reprendrait ses droits sur ses ailes. Il le savait bien. Mais il fallait attendre. Attendre le bon moment, l'exact bon moment…

_Maintenant._

Il poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses Trecks qui accélérèrent brutalement et il fila aussitôt droit vers le ciel, bien au-dessus du toit. Puis il fit un tour sur lui-même, et revint atterrir violemment sur le dallage inégal de la toiture usée par ses passages répétés. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire resplendissant et, enivré, il se mit soudainement à rire à gorge déployée. C'était trop bon.

**[...]**

Il accélérait encore et encore avec une constance parfaitement maitrisée, pour être sûr de contrôler sa vitesse au moment où il devrait quitter le sol. Les deux rives du canal étaient vraiment éloignées, il n'avait pas intérêt à se planter s'il ne voulait pas finir trempé dans les trente centimètres d'eau qui s'y écoulaient paresseusement voir s'éclater les deux genoux sur le fond bétonné. Il accélérait toujours, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord du canal où le bitume devenait glissant et freinerait sa course. Il fallait décoller au bon moment, aller le plus loin possible sans s'aventurer sur ce sol traitre qui assurerait son échec. Il accéléra encore, et…

_Maintenant._

Ses deux genoux fléchirent et il se pencha en avant puis détendit ses jambes et s'envola, encore. Il vit l'eau défiler à une vitesse ahurissante. En quelques folles secondes il traversa le canal et se rétablit sans peine de l'autre côté. Le vent soufflait fort dans ses cheveux désordonnés. La vie était belle.

**[...]**

Il savait exactement combien de temps il fallait que ça dure. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux manies étranges d'Akito, et à son amour encore plus étrange. Il ne souhaitait pas le blesser mais ne voulait pas l'encourager non plus. Il avait énormément d'affection pour le jeune garçon, comme un petit frère. Bien sûr ses sentiments envers Agito étaient légèrement moins tendres mais c'était toujours Akito qui était réveillé le matin et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il savait exactement à quel moment se retirer pour ne pas priver l'adolescent de sa dose de bonne humeur quotidienne sans pour autant lui donner l'envie de se montrer plus aventureux. Il laissait donc les lèvres douces et très fines se poser sur les siennes, en feignant comme toujours d'être endormi, et attendait quelques secondes, toujours exactement le même nombre aurait remarqué Akito s'il avait compté. Mais il ne pensait surement pas à compter les secondes à ce moment-là, et Ikki devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'y perdait un peu lui aussi, parfois. Encore un tout petit peu.

_Maintenant._

« Rah, pas encore ! Akito putain t'es chiant ! » s'écria-t-il en repoussant vivement – mais pas trop quand même – le brun qui s'écrasa durement sur le sol, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire largement en braillant un énergique « Bonjour Ikki-kun ! », des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ikki sourit doucement. C'était un rituel qu'il était venu à apprécier lui-même.

**[...]**

Il ne fallait pas répondre trop promptement à la provocation pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un abruti sans cervelle mais s'il tardait trop il passerait pour un mou, un peureux ou un indécis, rien de bien flatteur en somme. Ce minable rider de seconde zone le narguait avec sa coupe de cheveux ignoble en pensant sincèrement pouvoir venir revendiquer leur territoire. Les Kogarasumaru se tenaient derrière lui, alerte, mais c'était à lui d'engager les hostilités. Il laissait la tension monter, un air menaçant apparaitre progressivement sur son visage, et l'assurance de l'autre idiot s'effriter peu à peu.

_Maintenant._

Il écrasa si violemment son point sur le panneau où l'autre chef avait collé son emblème par-dessus le leur que la tôle se froissa dans un bruit sinistre et que l'homme sursauta violemment, perdant soudain toute contenance.

« Tu vas crever. »

L'effet était parfaitement réussi.

**[...]**

Il faisait confiance à son instinct pour toujours trouver le bon moment. Pour réagir exactement à l'instant propice. Il ne réfléchissait pas énormément, c'est vrai, mais il avait un flair vraiment prodigieux.

Il se retrouva seul avec Kururu à la fin d'un entrainement. Les autres étaient tous rentrés et seuls restaient la jeune fille et lui, elle qui voulait toujours refaire des réglages, jusqu'à ce que tout soit absolument parfait.

« Voilà, c'est fait » dit-elle en lui tendant ses Air Treck réajustés. Il les prit avec un « merci » distrait et ils se retrouvèrent subitement très proche, l'un en face de l'autre, leurs regards s'étant accrochés par hasard et ne se lâchant plus. Ikki ne réfléchissait pas et n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son instinct était toujours alerte et il écoutait toujours son instinct. Peut-être qu'à un autre moment elle aurait pris peur, se serrait énervé, ou dérobé, ou ils auraient été dérangé, ou il se serait rétracté. Mais son sens de l'intuition ne l'avait jamais trompé.

_Maintenant._

Il l'écoutait toujours. Alors il l'embrassa.

Et elle ne prit pas peur, ne s'énerva pas, ne se déroba pas. Elle ferma les yeux, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, et l'embrassa à son tour.

Et c'était juste… parfait.

* * *

><p>C'tout meugnon... Oui je case aussi un soupçon de IkkiAkito mais que voulez-vous, on est yaoïste ou on l'est pas... Je précise tout de même que Kururu est inconditionnellement mon personnage féminin de manga préféré toute catégorie. Alors voilà. Tchuss !


End file.
